Holding out for a Hero
by mowritessongfics
Summary: Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.


Second Ethan/Kristina song-fic! I have a bunch of songs that remind of me them... I can't get enough of Ethina! I'm still hoping TPTB at GH are going to come to their senses and rehire Lexi. This song-fic is entirely Kristina's point of view, and this takes place a while back. Right around the time when she was dating Keifer and getting slapped around, but had met Ethan and talked to him a couple of times. Just around there. I changed some stuff and obviously since it's already been written/aired, I kept some stuff the same. (like a few pieces of dialogue and what not) I'm not entirely sure why I did this... the storyline was just so amazing, and effected a lot of people. I hope it's not too boring! I just kind of wanted to capture Kristina's thoughts, and feelings.

Please R&R! It really does make my day. Hell it makes my week!

Disclaimer: Still kinda feel weird/awkward for making one of these but hell, other people do. I still own nothing at all. If I did oooohhh GH would be written so differently!

The song is Holding out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. Ella Mae Bowen's version is good too!

* * *

><p><strong>Where have all the good men gone?<strong>

Kristina stared into her bathroom mirror, examining the cut on her lip that Keifer had left her. She had come up with a lame excuse, that she had been texting and fell down the stairs of the library. It was pretty convincing, Kristina was always a bit of a klutz and texting is distracting when walking. The people who asked always bought the story, and it kind of made her feel... weird. The fact that people would believe her lie was came in handy... but then again it was a lie, and they believed it no questions asked. She sighed again, and smiled to herself in the mirror. It would heal in a matter of days, and all would be good again. Keifer apologized and promised he'd never hit her again. Kristina believed him, the sincerity in his voice was so pure, he had to be telling the truth. It was a one time thing. Plus, it was kind of her fault, she thought. If she hadn't made him mad, he wouldn't have hit her at all.

She ran her tongue over her dry lips, and left the bathroom, turning off the light on her way out. There was a small taste of blood in her mouth, but not as much as it did when she first got the cut. She remembered the sting, and the fear she felt. When she turned back to look at Keifer, she just saw the rage from his eyes fade into guilt and worry. She knew he felt bad... so it wasn't that big of a deal. He promised her that it would never happen again, and Kristina believed him. Keifer never lied to her before, so it was fine. If it happened again... well, there wouldn't be a next time, she thought. She picked up her cell phone to check the time. It was just after five... to early to do much, and too late to go out with a friend according to her mother. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair, and ran her fingers through it so it would fall without the dent in the middle of it.

Kristina wished that she was out of high school, so she could go do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday to arrive. Kristina didn't know exactly what she wanted to do, but she longed for freedom. To go out late at night, to travel, to just not have a care in the world. She knew that when she was eighteen, she would be an adult and have responsibilities, but they were her own. She could decide things for herself. Kristina would no longer have to look for others approval first.

She left her room, and made her way to the family room, where Molly was sitting on the couch. Kristina noticed she was watching some documentary from the history channel, and she rolled her eyes. How could her little sister find that entertaining at all? To Kristina, TV wasn't even slightly excited. She liked adventure that not even action movies could contain. "Hey Molly." She greeted her little sister, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey Krissy! Did you come to join me in watching the History Channel today for once? It's about the Mayan se-" Molly started, and Kristina knew that if she didn't stop her little sisters rambling now, it would never end.

"No, not really." Kristina said, maybe a little more snobby then she intended, but come on. Who actually liked this stuff? Molly had to be pretending to be legitimately interested in this stuff so people would keep thinking that she was some brilliant eleven year old... sure some of it was informative, and could be cool... but listening to some old guy talk on and on about things that will probably never be fully discovered... it wasn't high on her list.

"Oh. Well it's almost over anyway... we could watch a movie or something after?" Molly questioned her big sister. She liked spending time with Kristina, and Kristina liked spending time with Molly too, but like all siblings... you can't spend much time around each other without an argument. Or more...

"We'll see... I'm just sick of being stuck in this house all the time. I wish there was something to do in this town." Kristina sighed. In this stupid town, there was only talk about the weather, and the mob. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Both Davis girls looked up when the door unlocked, and in walked Alexis, who smiled warmly at her two youngest daughters, spending time together. Even just together on the couch was better then nothing. She set her bags down, and took her glasses off. "Hey Molly." She said, walking over to her youngest and kissing the top of her head. "How was your day?"

Kristina kind of tuned them out for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. She had heard all of this before, anyway. It was always the same old, same old in this house.

"Kristina, how's your lip?" Alexis asked her, as any over-bearing mother would.

"It's _fine_, mom, gosh. Just a little cut... stop worrying about it." She said, and after she did... Kristina realized how defensive she got over it. She hoped it wouldn't make her mom think that she was lying. Kristina was worried that her cover would be blown, and she would get Keifer in trouble. She didn't want that.

"Okay, okay." Alexis said, a bit of humor to her voice. The joys of having a teenager in the house.

"I'm going to bed..." Kristina spoke up, and rushed off to her room and Alexis and Molly exchanged glances.

**Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**

Her cut, and slightly bruised lip was healing. Kristina was kind of thankful it was almost gone. No more inquiries and no more lying. Kiefer and her had spent a little more time together, and it had been great. They went and saw movies, went to lunch together and sometimes dinner too. He was being a perfect gentlemen, and Kristina was glad that she didn't break up with him. It really was a one time thing, and she had nothing to worry about. She really liked being with Kiefer. He made her feel pretty, and wanted. Well, most of the time... Lately he did, anyway. Plus, out of all the girls in their school, she was the one he chose. Many of the girls at school were jealous, but Kristina could care less. She was happy, and it was going to stay that way. Well, she thought she was happy. At first Kristina wasn't really sure about Keifer, but her mom really seemed to like him. The fact that her mom even approved of a boy for her was a huge step.

Kristina had always imagined someone else for herself. Strong, brave... kind of a risk taker. A dare devil even... but someone with a warm and caring heart. Her older sister Sam found one, and while Jason was kind of too... one-dimensional and muscly in her opinion, Sam was happy with him. Kristina wanted someone with more personality, one that kind of drew her in. Keifer could be funny sometimes, she thought. But she wanted someone tall, and lean. Though those where all just stupid fantasies of hers, Keifer was very much real, and Kristina liked him.

It was the weekend, and Kristina was hoping someone would call her and make plans to hang out. She wanted to get out of the house, and just go and do something. She didn't really care who it was at the point. A few minutes later, her wish was granted and her phone buzzed against the table. Kristina smiled a bit and opened the text. It was from Keifer, asking her if she wanted to go grab lunch and Kelly's, then maybe hang out after. Her smile wasn't as wide as it could have been, but she sent him a text back in agreement. Kristina was already dressed and ready to go, sans the bag and shoes. When she got those in order, she made her way to Kelly's.

Keifer was already there, sitting down at the table they had often picked. He smiled at her as she walked in, and she returned it, sitting down across from him. Things went well, they ordered their usuals, ate and laughed together.

"You know, my parents are going out of town this weekend.. I was wondering if you wanted to come over." He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"This weekend... umm, I think my mom planned something, but I don't know. I'll have to check." Kristina said, trying to reassure his trust in her lie. She actually just wanted to get out of it. Kristina noticed a small flare of anger in his eyes as he nodded and clenched his jaw.

"Hey Kristina." A familiar voice sounded, and Kristina looked up. A smile immediately graced her face.

"Hey Ethan! What are you doing here?" She asked, then realized it was kind of a stupid question. They were at Kelly's of all places. Kristina tried not the look embarresed and she didn't even notice Kiefer sit back in his chair, obviously angry.

"Just grabbing a coffee to go." He told her with one of his cheery smiles. Kristina loved his smile, and his dimples. His accent was great too. Ethan walked up to the counter and ordered as Kristina turned back to look at Keifer.

Her smile faded and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." He mumbled around, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

Ethan walked past again, his coffee in one hand. "Hey! Don't forget... you promised me poker lessons. Are we still on?" She asked him, hopeful.

"Oh, definitely! Wouldn't miss it for the world." He promised, before waving a goodbye and leaving the diner.

Kristina looked back over at Keifer, a smile still on her face while he was wearing just the opposite. "...Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked with a hint of caution in his voice. She didn't want to make him mad.

"You want to know what's wrong?" He asked, his voice low, but angry. "You're all over him, basically throwing yourself at him. You were like one step away from just taking your clothes off right here!" He said, and Kristina knew that if they weren't in a public place, he would be yelling.

"That's not true!" She said, keeping her voice down as well so she didn't cause a scene.

Keifer just glared at her and got up, grabbing Kristina's wrist and pulling her along with him outside of the diner.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" She pleaded, trying to pull her wrist back out of his grasp.

And he did let go, but not without slapping her across the face right after wards.

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

She had left right after he slapped her, even as Kiefer apologized and begged her to stop and come back to talk to him. He had promised he would never hit her again, and he just broke that promise. Even though once again, she saw the immediate regret on his face, she wasn't about to stay there with him. He scared her, with that look in his eyes and his off-putting body language. She thought that being with a guy meant that he was suppose to protect her. Make her feel safe, and loved. Not scare her, like Kiefer did. She locked herself in her room, and made sure that her tears were silent. She didn't want Molly or god forbid her mother come in and see her crying. Kristina looked in the mirror and wiped her tears away. It had been about an hour and no bruise came up yet, maybe she could be thankful for that. Nothing to hide or lie about.

Kristina knew that she had to break up with Kiefer. She had only stayed with him the first time because she believed that he actually meant what he said. Apparently he didn't. Why couldn't he be one of those knights in shining armor, who would do anything for the woman he loved? Maybe those men only existed in Molly's romance novels, and fairy tales Kristina read when she was younger. Kristina knew that they weren't all like Kiefer... there were some nice guys out there. Ones that wouldn't hit her for no reason, or yell at her because of something she said or did. Or talk down to her. Maybe getting a boyfriend was a mistake... Kristina thought it would be fun. She'd always have someone to talk to, go out on dates with, to be happy with. Someone she could be herself around. Every time she was herself around Kiefer lately... it didn't turn out well.

Maybe it was her fault. The lunch date was going so perfectly, but then she went and made him mad. She didn't mean too, but maybe he was just jealous over her talking to Ethan. It still didn't justify him hitting her... and suggesting that she would just go right ahead and sleep with Ethan. Maybe Kiefer was just a bad Prince Charming. Thinking about it now, Kristina realized that was never even what she wanted. She liked Indiana Jones more then Prince Charming. Molly was more of a Prince Charming type of girl, reading all of those romance novels of hers. Molly always went on and on about her latest passion. She was always so involved with romance, and thought that her an Kiefer were just the perfect match because Kiefer was such a gentlemen. Kristina sighed at the thought.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, then the voice of her older sister. "Hey Krissy... are you okay?"

Kristina wondered what Sam was doing here, but she had puffy eyes and smeared make up. She couldn't answer the door like that. "Yeah, I'm fine Sam. Just about to jump in the shower, though." She made up on the spot. She was kind of impressed with herself at that. No ums or anything. She always admired people like her older sister who could make up things on the spot. Pulling cons over people sounded like a lot of fun, but her mother would have a total freak out if she knew Kristina was even thinking about such a thing. In a way, she hated her sheltered life. She knew that she was very fortunate, and lucky to even be alive. She had a great home, and a loving family. Though she still wanted that experience of being on the open road.

Sam accepted her cover story without objection, and Kristina went to the shower, and turned it on.

**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.**

It was two in the morning, and Kristina couldn't sleep. She didn't know why, maybe she was just uncomfortable. She wanted to lay on her left side, but that side of her face was sore. Kristina was glad that there was no bruise to show for it, but it still left her awake in the middle of the night. It wasn't solely because of that of course, she knew. Kristina couldn't even really figure out why she was awake, and was glad that tomorrow wasn't a school day or she would be completely exhausted. Maybe a part of the reason Kristina was awake, was because of her phone, constantly buzzing. Kiefer kept leaving her texts, and voice mails. Calling every five minutes... and it was getting annoying, but Kristina refused to pick up the phone. She didn't even really want to see him to break up with him, so hopefully he would get the message this way.

Kristina deserved someone better then Kiefer. She wanted... no, needed someone who wouldn't hit her. She needed someone who made her feel safe, not uneasy. She needed a real man, not some immature, high school boy with anger issues. Kristina knew that she didn't need a man... but if she were to ever date again... that's what she wanted. She knew one thing for sure, she was done with high school boys. She wasn't going to date the rest of her high school years. Waiting until college would be much better, she thought. No more dealing with the immature boys, who basically used girls as accessories to show off. Kristina knew that it was Kiefer she was angry at, and that just because he hit her, didn't meant that every boy would... it was just that it made sense for her. To stay single until college, when she would probably be leaving Port Charles anyway. Kristina doubted that there would be anyone here really worth her interest anyway.

Well... there was _one_. Ethan Lovett... but he was like twenty-two to her seventeen. There was no way he would be interested in her. She didn't really know him that well yet. Kristina just knew that he was a good singer, a good poker player, and great looking. He was probably already taken... Kristina knew that he would probably be snatched up in a heartbeat.

She looked over at her phone as it buzzed against her table to the billionth time. She groaned, and sat up, reaching over for it. Kiefer's stupid name and picture showed up, along with the small icon that showed her that she had unread messages and voice mails. She didn't want to talk to Kiefer at all, let alone at two in the morning. Kristina didn't want to hear his apologies, and she turned off her phone, and dropped it to the floor. Her floor was carpeted, but if her phone broke... well Kristina wouldn't have really cared.

She turned back to her pillow, and switched it too the colder side as she laid back down, and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

**I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**

Sunday mornings were almost worse then Mondays, knowing that you have to go to school that next day. Kristina would much rather go without, but this Sunday in particular. She knew that if she went to school, she'd end up running into Kiefer who would want to talk. He'd apologize, and promise, but most importantly, he'd lie. She'd end up doing something else that made Kiefer mad, and he'd hit her for it. She didn't need a bruise on her face to lie about, or anywhere else for that matter. Kristina sat up, and grabbed her phone from all the floor to turn it on. Thirteen unread messages, all from him, as well as seven voice mails. Plus twenty-some missed calls, all from him. Kristina kind of felt flattered, but then felt guilty for feeling flattered. She thought that he must really like her to leave all of those messages, but then again... if he really liked her, he wouldn't have hit her.

She put on her light make up, and got dressed. The weather today was supposed to be great, a little cold, but in Port Charles that was to be expected. Kristina grabbed a sweater and put it on, on her way out the door. She figured that today would be a perfect day for a cup of coffee and an orange cranberry muffin. Of course she had to tell her mother that she was leaving before she did it, which was getting a little old. She was seventeen for god's sake, she thought. She shouldn't have to give her mom updates all the time, that's why she had a phone. Sure she didn't always answer it... but for good reasons.

Kristina made her way to Kelly's and hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone at all. She didn't really feel like talking, she just wanted to get her coffee, and leave. She was in a bad mood as it is, and Kristina didn't want to snap at anyone innocent. Hopefully her wish would be granted and she'd only have to talk to her grandpa Mike for a moment before leaving. She walked into Kelly's, being greeted by the bell that chimed as she walked in. There was only one couple here, two people she didn't know. She smiled to herself, glad that there was no one to keep her here and bother her. Hopefully it would stay that way and she could just get her food, and leave.

"Hey Grandpa...can I get a coffee and a orange cranberry muffin?" Kristina asked with a small smile.

Mike nodded, "Coming right up, sweetheart." He told her, and went back into the kitchen to make her coffee and get her a muffin.

As her grandfather came back with both, and insisted that it was on the house, the bells chimed, alerting Mike that he had another customer. Kristina smiled at her grandfather, putting the muffin in her bag and hoping that the person who just came in wasn't anyone she knew. When she turned around though, her luck appeared to go bad as it wasn't just anyone, it was Kiefer. Kristina sighed to herself, and attempted to just walk right past him and ignore him as she headed back to her car.

"K, please wait. We need to talk!" He pleaded with her, but she ignored and side-stepped him, walking out the door. Kiefer followed her, and reached out to get a tight grip on Kristina's wrist.

"Stop, Kiefer! Let go!" She told him, not wanting anything to do with Kiefer anymore.

He let go and backed off, but wasn't going away. "Can't we talk about this? Why weren't you answering any of my calls, or messages?"

"Why do you think?" She snapped at him, wanted Kiefer to just give up and leave.

"Come on, K... It was a mistake. It'll never happen again."

"It was your second mistake, and oh, that is the second time you've said that!" Kristina told him, keeping her voice down so her grandpa didn't come outside, but she was still obviously angry with him, and her voice showed that.

"Why are you being such a bitch? I'm trying to apologize and make things right, here!" He said, getting angry as well. Kristina took a step back, fearing that he would hit her again.

"Just leave me alone!" She told him, before rushing off, and hoping that Kiefer wouldn't follow.

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be larger than life.**

Kristina was thrilled that Kiefer didn't follow her, and that she escaped from getting hit again. She recognized the look on his face, and especially in his eyes. Kristina wasn't sure if he'd actually hit her again right there when he was trying to convince her that it would never happen again... but clearly she didn't know Kiefer as well as she thought she did. She wasn't sure as to where exactly she was going... but anywhere was better then where she was. Tears came streaming down her face, and she hated it. She didn't want to cry because of Kiefer anymore... it made her feel stupid, and childish. She walked down the steps of the pier, and when she turned she ran into something. Or, someone, rather.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going." She immediately apologized, not knowing who she ran into. She was keeping her head down so that the person wouldn't notice that she was crying.

"Oh, hey Kristina." Ethan said, revealing himself to be the person she ran into. He steadied her, before speaking up again. "Don't worry about it... I wasn't really watching where I was walking either." He told her, and realized that she wasn't looking up at him. "...Something wrong?" His voice actually sounded concerned, and Kristina appreciated that.

"Oh, no... I'm fine." Kristina tried to assure him, but kept her head down.

"No you're not.. you sound like you're crying." He spoke, leaning down to try and see her face.

"It's nothing..." She said, looking away. She liked that fact that Ethan was genuinely worried about her... but she didn't want him to think that she was some childish little girl.

"Come on... it can't be nothing. You might feel better if you talk about it? I'm a pretty decent listener." He smiled, and from what Kristina knew about him, she knew that to be true. She always felt like she could talk to Ethan about anything. He managed to make her smile as well, and she wiped the tears off her cheeks and sniffled. "Even if you don't want to talk about it exactly, maybe I can help get your mind off it instead?" He asked, as they walked over to the bench that looked over the water to sit down.

"I don't really feel like talking about it... it's nothing anymore, anyway." She explained, but then paused to bring up something else. "But you do still owe me poker lessons." Kristina smiled, and looked over at him.

Ethan laughed a bit and nodded, "That, I can do! I have to head off to the Haunted Star to meet Luke in a bit, but... how about tomorrow, at Kelly's?" He said, wanting to cheer her up. He had never seen her cry before, but Ethan was already not too fond of it.

"It would actually... well, probably be better if we played at my house instead. Tomorrow around three? If that's okay." She asked, hoping that he would agree. She didn't really want to be in a situation where she would run into Kiefer again.

"Fine with me... but wouldn't your mom have a total melt down if she saw you playing poker of all games? I don't exactly want to be on Alexis's bad list... considering." He said with humor, nudging her a little bit.

"Don't worry about it... the lesson will only take what.. two hours? My mom won't be home until six or seven, and she always calls on her way home." Kristina reassure him, hoping that he wouldn't make a big deal about being there with her when her mom wasn't home.

"Well, okay then. I'll see you there." He joked, and stood up. "Feel better, okay?" He told her, referring to her crying earlier. Kristina smiled and nodded, waving goodbye to him. Suddenly, she did feel better. She was no longer crying, or upset. She had something to look forward to.

**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.**

Kristina had managed to avoid Kiefer at school, or maybe he had just given up. Either way, she didn't really care. She was looking forward to learning how to play poker with Ethan. Maybe after a few lessons she could be as good as Ethan. Well... it would probably take more then just a couple of lessons, who but knows? She drove home and changed into something more comfortable. She could only take her high school uniform for so long. Molly was going to a friends house after school, so it was a perfect day for a poker lesson. They had a little over an hour, and Kristina was excited about it.

She was clearing off the table when there was a knock at her door, and Kristina smiled to herself. She checked the time it was just barely after three, perfect timing. She walked over to the door and opened it, smiling up and Ethan and stepping back so he could come in. "Perfect timing!" Kristina told him with a smile, as Ethan laughed.

"Don't get used to it... I'm not always right on time." He joked. While Kristina knew that Ethan was one of those guys who just did whatever he wanted... she knew that he was pretty accurate with his timing. Comedic timing, or just showing up on schedule.

She smiled up at him, then walked over to the dining table. "We can play here."

"Alright... well let's get this poker lesson started, shall we?" He said with one of his smiles. Kristina could listen to him all day, she loved his accent and how he spoke. It was with such knowledge. She kind of wished that she knew all of what he experienced. He dealt the cards, and when she picked hers up, she frowned. She had an awful hand, and immediately put the cards back down on the table.

"Well now I know that you have a bad hand." Ethan said with a smile, and Kristina furrowed her eyebrows. "Rule number one.. is that you have to use your 'poker face'. You can't let your opponent know if you have a good hand, or a bad hand."

"Ohh..." She said, dragging the word out. She hadn't really played or thought much about poker much until she met Ethan. She had a lot to learn. "That makes sense." She laughed, and shook her head, feeling a bit stupid for not knowing that already.

The poker lesson went well, even better then what she expected and she had been thinking about it all day in school. Imagining the possible things that could happen. Kristina realized that she had more fun playing poker with Ethan then she had being with Kiefer lately.

Soon it was about five thirty, and Kristina was a bit sad that Ethan would be leaving soon. They were having so much fun, and getting along really well.

"A few more games and I think you'll actually be better then me!" Ethan said with a smile, as he straightened out all the cards and slipped them back into the box.

"No way... You're probably the best poker player ever." Kristina told him, and in her mind, that was true. She had never seen anyone play poker as well as Ethan did. It was some skill, to be so good at a game.

Ethan laughed, "Oh really? Well thank you." He said, taking the compliment even though he wasn't quite the best poker player ever. He still messed up every now and again, but many poker players did. "Well I better get going... I'll see you around." He told her with a smile.

"Definitely." She agreed, and walked him to the door. When he left, she leaned her back against the door and smiled.

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**

The next day at school, Kiefer approached Kristina at lunch, and sat down across from her. Kristina looked up and her happy mood seemed to disappear in an instant.

"Before you leave... please just hear me out." He asked her with pleading eyes.

"...Fine." She said, allowing him some time to say whatever he wanted to day. At least he was being nice.

"These last couple of days... I've been doing a lot of thinking. About us, and how I miss you. This time apart just made me realize how much I want you back, and how much I don't want to be without you." He explained, "Can you please give me another chance to make things right? I don't want to be with anyone except you... and I'm so sorry for what I did."

Kristina's look didn't soften, she didn't trust Kiefer. Not after he hit her that second time. He did look pretty sincere though, and his words seemed genuine. "I don't know, Keifer..."

"Please, K... I _really_ miss you." He said, reaching out to hold her hand. Kristina pulled her hand back, which got a sad look from Keifer, instead of irritated like usual.

"I'll have to think about it." She told him. The past couple of days she had been without Kiefer... she was actually pretty happy. Kristina didn't know if she wanted to, or should give him a third chance... but she'd think about it. She told herself that she was done with high school boys, and especially Kiefer... but it looked like he knew what he did was wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"That's all I ask. Call me tonight?" He asked of her, and Kristina nodded. Kiefer smiled, and got up. "Thank you... it means so much to me. You mean so much to me." He told her, before leaving.

Kristina felt stuck. She kind of did like being with Kiefer at one point, and he seemed to be back to his normal self. Did she really mean that much to him? He really did seem sorry... but she didn't feel like getting slapped around anymore. She always felt like she had to walk around on eggshells when she was with him, and that's not what a relationship is supposed to feel like. She wanted someone easy to talk too. Someone she could talk with for hours, without upsetting him with something she said and get slapped. Someone she could do anything with, and have fun. Spend hours together, and have it only feels like minutes. Kristina wasn't sure if she felt that way with Kiefer.

The rest of that school day seemed to drag on forever, as she contemplated the pros and cons of getting back together with Kiefer. If she did... it would be his last and final chance. Third time _is_ the charm right? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He seemed really caring, and honest.

Finally the day was over, and she drove home. Once at home, she kept staring at her cell phone on the table in front of her, next to her homework she hadn't managed to do much of. Kristina didn't know if she wanted to pick it up and call him. She still wasn't even sure what to say. Talking to Kiefer wasn't very easy to begin with... he could be so weird sometimes. Other times... he could be really nice, and pretty easy to talk too. But that never lasted for very long, not anymore. She just kind of wanted things to go back to how they used to be between them.

She grabbed her phone, and pressed four on her phone. It was her speed dial number for him.

"Hey K... I've been waiting for your call all day. Did you make up your mind?" He asked, and Kristina bit her lip.

"Yeah... I'll give you another chance. Want to hang out tomorrow after school?" She said, and wondered if she made the right decision.

"Yeah! For sure I want to hang out tomorrow... I'm so glad you forgive me. I'll see you tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes, and Kristian realized that she hadn't really forgiven him for hitting her the second time. Maybe when she sees him tomorrow, things would be different. Her phone buzzed on the table, making her jump a little. It was a text from Kiefer, already. She opened it, and it read that he loved her. She stared down at it for a second, before replying that she loved him too.

Maybe she'd actually mean it someday.

**He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon.**

The next day after school... she was more anxious then excited about hanging out with Kiefer in a while. She kept assuring herself that things would be fine, and back to normal. Well, at least what normal was when her and Kiefer first began dating.

She had about an hour before she was going to meet him. Kristina has already changed her clothes, and let her hair down. She touched up her make up as well, wanting to look nice. She stared at herself in the mirror and still wondered if she was making a mistake. She sighed heavily, and went to her bed, falling back onto it. Maybe things would go right this time. Kiefer would be the perfect guy she had always imagined. She wouldn't feel trapped anymore, or scared. Everything would come easy, like she always wanted them too. They would have fun together, and be themselves around each other. There would be no pressure, or awkwardness. No pain, either.

She was staring up at the ceiling, when a ring at the doorbell pulled her from her thoughts. She sighed and got up to answer it. Kristina figured that it was Kiefer, trying to surprise her by arriving early. Or maybe he was just impatient like normal. Though instead... it was someone else. Someone else she much preferred seeing.

Someone, tall, and strong. Sweet, and funny. Caring, and understanding. Adventurous, risk-taking, and well... cute.

"Ethan! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" She beamed.

Then she realized it all.


End file.
